memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Helen Magnus (myriad universe)
In the myriad universe Helen Magnus is a female Human doctor and scientist in the resistance against the Khanate of Earth. A resistance existed among some of the subject species of the Khanate, including the Trill and Bajorans, and supported by the Cardassians, who had seen their territory hemmed in by the Khanate. Biography Early life Helen Magnus was born in the 24th century on August 27th, 2332 as the daughter of renowned scientist Gregory Magnus and his wife Patricia Heathering. On one of her expeditions in 2350, she saved a young Typhuss James Halliwell from dangerous thugs who were attacking him. Twenty years later Magnus appoints an adult Typhuss to become her new protégé, which he eventually accepts. She was an intelligent young woman, unwilling to accept the limitations for women of her era. After she had been denied a position as a scientist, Helen became a medical doctor in 2360. Leader of the Sanctuary Network For thirty seven years, Magnus has run the Sanctuary Network, where she tracks, protects and learns from the extraordinary abnormals and/or paranormal creatures, that inhabit our world. She serves both as house head of the Old City Sanctuary, and as elected head of the global network. Personal Life It is revealed that Helen is very wealthy and goes to a villa she owns every seven years for a long weekend. Character and traits kiss in 2381]] Magnus is bold and straightforward, brave and no-nonsense, yet she remains proudly true to her formal Victorian English sensibilities. She has had to bury countless friends, colleagues, and lovers, making her somewhat reluctant to let new people into her heart. She also speaks a vast number of languages, including Italian, Zulu, Japanese, Cambodian, Norwegian, and French. On more than one occasion she is shown to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Magnus is bisexual. Helen prefers the term lovers rather than boyfriend and girlfriend when dating someone. One issue she was particually touchy about being dismissed as simply a "bureaucrat". Relationships Typhuss James Halliwell On one of her expeditions in 2350, Helen saved a young Typhuss James Halliwell from dangerous thugs who were attacking him. After saving his life when he was seventeen Magnus has always watched over Typhuss, and has now become his mentor and friend. Even though he irritates her at times, she grooms him as her replacement as commanding officer of the Sanctuary Network if she gets killed. They greatly respect each other, and Typhuss relies on her as a mentor as much as she relies on him as her second-in-command. Magnus is very protective of Typhuss, in 2367 Helen protected Typhuss from his ex-girlfriend Selina Kyle by pointing a gun at her and telling Selina to stay away from Typhuss. For thirty seven years Magnus has been in love with Typhuss and tells him later at the Sanctuary. Helen and Typhuss later became lovers and the two start a relationship. It is implied on more than one occasion that Typhuss is the only man Magnus has ever truly loved, but she still has obvious feelings for him even though they are friends. Typhuss is so loyal to Helen that he would die for her. Typhuss is one of the most important persons in Helen Magnus's life and a trusted agent of the Sanctuary Network and one of her closest friends, Typhuss is acutely respectful of Helen’s work and knowledge. Notes and references 1A. Episode 4x13 - "Sanctuary For None, Part II" 2. 2.0 2.1 'Sanctuary': Magnus turned 160 on Aug. 27 3. Episode 1x10 - "Warriors" 4. Episode 1x09 - "Requiem" 5. Episode 1x07 - "The Five" 6. Episode 3x02 - "Firewall" 7. Episode 2x08 - "Next Tuesday" 8. A different person appears on a photo with Magnus in the opening credits of every season. Category:Humans Category:Magnus family Category:Resistance members Category:Sanctuary Network personnel Category:House Heads Category:Alternate realities Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Alternate Helen Magnus Category:Bisexual women